


I've turned into a monster

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry looks at Savitar’s pleading eyes, and that’s when his blood boils. All he can see is Iris dying in his arms. All he can hear, is himself pleading for Savitar not to kill her. All he can see is the blade he shoved through her heart. Barry didn’t even think twice as he shoved that blade through his heart, watching as Savitar breaks into pieces.





	I've turned into a monster

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by the CW.

            Killer Frost, Iris, and Cisco’s eyes widened when Barry forced Savitar out of his suit, and jumped in it himself. The suit turned red after that, and Savitar fell to the ground.

            “Now I see, it’s written.” Savitar gasps.

            “Nothing’s written!” Barry protests, and that’s when Savitar puts up a fight. He’s throwing some punches, but the punches barely make a dent. Barry throws Savitar to the ground, aiming the suit’s blade at his heart. Savitar looks up as he sees blood lust in Barry’s eyes.

            “ _Do it_!” He taunts, raising his voice.

            “You kill me, you become me. Either way, _I live_!” Savitar shouts.

            “Barry no!” Iris pleads, seeing him edge the blade closer.

            “Come on man, you’re better than this. Put the blade down.” Cisco pleads.

            “Hey, if you kill him, you’ll have to live with this.” Killer Frost taunts. Barry looks at Savitar’s pleading eyes, and that’s when his blood boils. All he can see is Iris dying in his arms. All he can hear, is himself pleading for Savitar not to kill her. All he can see is the blade he shoved through her heart. Barry didn’t even think twice as he shoved that blade through his heart, watching as Savitar breaks into pieces.

            “Oh my God!” Iris shrieks, her eyes widening in shock.

            “What did you do?” Cisco shrieks.

            “Well, I never expected you to do that.” Killer Frost chuckles. Barry looked at them, and sighed. They were all looking at him in fear.

            _“Now who’s the villain Flash? Now who’s the villain?”_ Eobard’s words taunt Barry. He had ignored them at the time, but now, Eobard had a point. Iris backs up in fear. She knows that Barry isn’t Savitar, she knows that, but right now, she doesn’t see a difference.

            “It’s okay Iris, you’re safe now.” Barry says as he tries to calm her. It hurts seeing his friends and family be afraid of him. Joe was currently standing away from Barry, in fear. He can’t believe that Barry just killed Savitar like that, and God forgive him, he’s afraid of his own son. Barry sighs. He had tried everything not to turn into Savitar, and yet, in the end, he did it anyway. When Joe sees the look on Barry’s face, he sighs. What the hell was he thinking, being afraid of his own son? He would have done the same thing if he was in Barry’s shoes.

            “You need to stay away from me.” Barry demands.

            “No Barry.” Cisco protests as he slowly walks over to him.

            “You just watched me kill someone in cold blood, and all you can say is no?” Barry scoffs.

            “Barry, you did it to protect your family.” Cisco reminds him.

            “So that makes it okay? I killed someone Cisco! That’s _not okay_!” Barry shouts. Joe sighs.

            “Barry, listen to me. Anyone can be pushed to kill someone under the right circumstances. Anyone would kill someone if they threatened someone they cared about.” Joe says. Slowly, he gets closer to Barry.

            “Listen to me, you are _not_ like him. You have a good heart, he didn’t. What you did back there was to protect your family.” Joe adds, still trying to get through to Barry. He can hear it in his voice, though, Barry would never believe him. Barry doesn’t believe them right now.

They’re supposed to be scared of him. He killed someone in front of them, and yet they’re not scared.

So, because he killed someone for family it was okay? Barry had tried so hard not to be like Savitar, and yet he ended up being just like him in the end. Savitar’s words still rang in his head: “ _Do it! You kill me, you become me! Either way I win!”_ and he was right. He did win in the end.

 

 


End file.
